See you
by avugalde
Summary: He can't hear, but he can read her lips. Eremika, mention of Aruani


_Blood. Blood, skin, muscles, steam. A scarf. Black hair. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Black eyes. _

_(Mikasa! Armin!)_

_Blood, so much blood. It's hot, he can't breathe and just knows that something is wrong. Pain on his arms, pain on his legs. _

_(Captain!)_

_The air is hot too, and he doesn't have arms, or legs, steam coming from the stumps. His chest hurts so much, and he's so tired. _

_(Please be okay)_

_Blond hair now almost red, its owner lying on the floor. Black hair, red scarf. Standing. _

_(Bad. Good. No! Yes!)_

_His name leaves his lips, a question, and a plea. _

_(Please be okay, please be okay)_

_Cheers reach his ears and he smiles. They lay him on the ground, two black haired people at his side, blond on the other. _

_(We did it. Hang in there. We're gonna be fine. We did it)_

_A man falls. _

_(Captain!)_

_He says not to worry. He's going to be with them. With her. _

_(Commander…)_

_His friends are around them. Blonde crying, horse looking down. Potato is holding hands with her partner in crime, tall (Very tall) man with a hand on a not so tall blond guy. _

_(You did it guys)_

_A blonde girl, holding the hand of the blond at his side. _

_(Annie…I'm sorry)_

_There are more, everyone is there. But his eyes are focused on the oriental girl. She is looking at him, her black eyes with tears. He can't remember the last time he saw her cry. _

_(Hang in there, please. We're going back really soon)_

_She's not a girl anymore, he reminds himself, but it's so hard. Now, seeing her like that is just like he saw her when they were nine. She's losing her family again, he realizes. _

_(I'm sorry. I'm so sorry)_

_The pain on his chest is so painful now, he can barely breathe. She sees the pain on his face, because she falls on her knees at his side and takes his hand, running her fingers through his hair. _

_Some people turn around, some keep looking. His vision becomes blurry. _

_(I'm sorry. I'm sorry)_

_Her face has blood, tears, dirty. But she's smiling. He doesn't know why, he can't hear, he can barely see, and his chest hurts so much…_

_He almost misses it, but he can read her lips. _

He wakes up hyperventilating, sweat dripping from his chin.

A baby is at his side, her little fist hitting him softly on his chest. She has a pacifier on her mouth, green eyes looking at him.

"Eren? Are you okay? I heard you scream" black hair. _Long_ black hair.

"Mom?" he asks, sitting on the couch.

"You had a nightmare, right? It's okay now" she smiles, sitting at his side, baby now on her lap.

"The nightmare…it was real" he looks at the ground, head on his hands.

"Yes, sweetie. But everything is okay now. We all had a second chance. This little princess is a great example" Carla rubs her nose on the baby's cheek and the girl smiles.

"Is she my sister?" he lets the baby grab one of his fingers, she drops the pacifier and takes his finger on her mouth. Eren smiles a little, moving his finger.

"No, no. Your father and I didn't need any other kid, you and Mikasa were more than enough-"

"Mikasa's my sister?!"he looks at her, eyes open widely.

"_No_. Her parents died –_a car accident, Eren_- We were her guardians since then. She's coming anytime soon" she looks at the door, and just in time, it opens.

"I'm home! Aunt Carla, Eren?" black hair. _Long_ black hair. He's careful when he pulls his finger back, and then runs to the door where Mikasa is holding grocery bags.

"Mikasa!" he calls her and hugs her so _tightly_.

(We're safe now. Nothing's going to happen)

"Eren? It happened again?" she touches his hair and he's breaking down, sobbing so loudly "Hey it's alright. We're all fine now. You have to remember"

"Armin?" his voice breaks and she just keeps rubbing his head.

"Married to Annie. They have a little boy"

He remembers some flashes, little things, and suddenly the ring on his finger becomes noticeable.

"The baby is ours, right?" he asks closing his eyes against her shoulder.

"Yes"

"I asked my mom if she was my sister" Mikasa laughs and he adores the sound.

"She isn't. Now, let me go to get her" they pull apart and she basically runs to the baby "Where is my baby girl? Do you want to go with Papa? Come on, let's go get Papa" She lifts the girl over her head while Eren watches.

He feels something on his chest, but it's not like his dream. Now it's something warm, something that makes him smile, and now he wants to laugh, and cry, and maybe even sing, because he _killed them all._

And because of that, now they're happy.

(_"See you later, Eren"_)

* * *

_**Okay, I just had it on my mind and felt like writing, so here it is! Sorry for any mistakes, and I'm sorry if you feel that the characters are too OoC, but I think that on a world with no titans, things would be a lot different. Anyway, hope you like it!**_


End file.
